


Spidey Senses

by TsukiVix



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, This is so soft, ashe is a dork, but he’s Sylvains dork, no beta we die like Glenn, spiderman kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiVix/pseuds/TsukiVix
Summary: Ashe wants to kiss Sylvain Spider-man style.That’s it, that’s the whole thing.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 32





	Spidey Senses

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as this idea appeared in my head I knew I’d be writing it. I love these two so much. They deserve some nice domestic fluff <3

“What are you doing?”

Currently, Ashe was sitting up in his younger sister’s bed. Sylvain had to crane his neck upwards as it was a bunk bed.

The two children had forced Ashe to promise them a day to themselves. Where he would have to play with them all day. 

Of course, Ashe being the romantic he is. Invited Sylvain to join him. Knowing that having his boyfriend begin a good relationship with his siblings was important. 

Though Ashe was looking quite suspicious up there. He was attempting to lean over the edge of the bed frame. Almost falling down multiple times.

“Uhhhh, just....testing the bed?” Ashe tried making an excuse.

The children’s voices drifted through the window from outside.

“That’s a little dangerous don’t you think?” Sylvain asked, wincing as Ashe almost fell again.

He sighed, this boy will be the death of him.

“If you wanna test it, I could just bring my tool kit—“

“No!”

Sylvain raised an eyebrow at the silver haired boy. 

“No?”

“No, I....uugh” Ashe groaned into his hands.

He dipped himself over the edge of the bed. Face directly in front of Sylvain’s.

A blush rushing from his ears to his chest. He was clearly embarrassed, but why? They had been this close quite often. What could be different this time.

Oh.

Ashe pushed his face forward, trying to reach Sylvain’s lips. He had been trying to kiss him. Specifically upside down, like Spider-man.

“You are adorable” Sylvain grinned.

He grabbed the others face and kissed it softly. It was a little awkward, Ashe being upside down and all. But it was sweet and innocent and so unbelievably Ashe. 

His boyfriend was a nerd, but he was a cute one. 

Surprisingly the moment wasn’t ruined when Ashe came falling down from the bunk. Sylvain barely managing to catch him. Holding him in a very uncomfortable position. Falling into a pile on the floor.

Arms and legs tangled together in a mess. Then came a laugh, they weren’t sure which one of them it was. 

Didn’t need to know, because they were both giggling like high schoolers. Laying there, toppled onto the ground. Hair and clothing mussed by their antics.

It may have been a rather inconsequential moment. But is was soft, delicate. It was so natural and domestic. 

Before he called it Ashe, but now he knew. It was a moment entirely, them.

If anyone were to ask, Sylvain could not lie. 

He was ready to marry Ashe right then and there.


End file.
